The Game
by Deranged Goddess of Insanity
Summary: Rating will live up to the R soon enough. This fic is extremely AU. The immortals are playing a game to decide if light or dark shall win. Who will win? Warnings: Slash, AU, other things
1. Prologue

a/n: This is just the prologue. The first chapter is already typed and at it's beta.  
  
Yes, this is an Harry Potter fic. Wait several chapters and you'll see...  
  
Disclamer: They want tp put me in a straight jacket. DO you really think I own it?  
  
Warnings: *ponders* This fic will contain: Slash, angst, Au-ness, war, blood, and just a strange mixture of mythology. I'm going to be taken different things from totally different types of mythology and combine it in some odd mismatch.  
  
Dedications: *smiles* This is dedicated to bat-boy, who spell and grammer checked the prologue and who's the best...*glomps bat* and to Ty, who is beta'ing the fic.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It has been said that life is nothing but a game. That somewhere out there sadistic or evil or bored, apathetic creatures are just playing games in the life of mortals. There have even been arguments over what kind of games they are playing.  
  
Were they playing some strange form of Monopoly with the life and death of species occurring when someone lost? Or were they playing a poker game betting on the collapse and creation of Empires, Kingdoms, of entire Civilizations?  
  
Do the games change? Are there many games played or a tournament of just one game or just one game after another after another being discarded, started again, and never finished? Is there a way to tell? Are we mortals to just remain oblivious to the goings-on of the higher realms?  
  
Do you ever wonder what kind of games those creatures play? What kind of deals they make? What if what we call heaven and hell doesn't really exist? What if they are just two realms in a higher plane? What if good and evil, light and dark, white and black do not exist? If everything we believe is wrong, if everything is a game, then how will the winner be announced?  
  
Would it be trumpeted through the eternity of the stars, or would it just sink away into oblivion until the next round of games start?  
  
Let us watch and observe one such game that was started. It is the tale of one who is called dark and one who is called light. Who is who we can not say, for both meddle in the affairs of mortals and both play with our lives. They see us as chess pieces on a cosmic chessboard. The one we call dark may actually be our savior and the one we call light may be our doom. Who can say until this game plays out...  
  
Come fellow mortal, gaze into this fire and watch the game play out before us. We will watch the final game. The game of the archangel Michael and his lover, Lucifer. 


	2. Let the planning begin

****

Author notes: Yes, this chapter is really really really really late. However, it was not my fault. I lost everything on the hard drive of this computer, but I knew I had a copy on the library computer so I just didn't feel like thinking of a new chapter to type. 

****

Information: This is very AU. Just so no one gets confused, Michael will be Harry later on, and Lucifer will be Tom. And everything that occurs will be seen as if from a game.

Disclaimer: The little voices in my head tell me that to own the Harry Potter business, I will have to be extremely wealthy…guess what? I'm not.

****

Warnings: SLASH is running throughout this fic. Extremely odd humor is also seen.

****

Pairings: Past and possibly future Michael/Lucifer. When I actually get to the HP stuff, it will probably be Harry/Draco. I have no idea at the moment and cannot decide. So, if you have a pairings suggestion, fill me in.

**__**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Archangel Michael was bored. He had had nothing new to do in the past 300 years, ever since Lucifer had gotten drunk and insulted Ares and had to hide in hell. He twirled his sword in the air in an effort to distract himself and came up with the perfect plan as the sword hit him on the foot. It was he perfect solution to his and everyone else's boredom. 

Now, all he had to do was contact Lucifer to set the plan in motion. He grinned gleefully as he headed towards one of the scrying pools to do so.

Michael whistled as he walked down the path to the cheapest pool. The others all cost him too much in the way of miner magics so he wouldn't be able to defend himself against others trying to take his status. The use of minor magics was imperative in the social and economic position of an angel. The more minor magics, the stronger they were and the better able they were to use major magics. 

He stopped in front of the pool surround by maple trees. The only reason the pool was so cheap was because of the level of magic around it. Since the trees were so low in magical energy, it wasn't as prestigious to use the pool and was cheaper by default. That always struck Michael as funny. This pool was closest to Hell, was surround by beautiful trees and flowers, such as Japanese maples and lilies and tulips, and was very pleasant. It wasn't too hot because of the shade and the size of the pool, and it wasn't too cold because of its proximity to Hell.

Michael waited for what seemed like hours but what is in reality only a minute or two. It was probably the music. It was worse than that elevator music that would be played in the mortal realms in 1000 years or so. He winced, as the music became particularly annoying and threatened to make him pay the extra minor magic for silence.

Just as it became unbearable, the pool chimed to let him know the connection had been completed. Michael smiled as a blonde-haired man appeared at the other end of the pool connection.

"Hello, Lucifer. How are you?" asked the dark-haired angel.

"Is that all you can say to me after 300 years apart? You just stayed there and left me alone at night," the blonde accused.

Michael smiled at the angel and tried to think of a way to get out of this and not be killed. Lucifer was known for his short temper and penchant for killing people, mortals at least, at the slightest provocation. He just tortured other immortals for several very long mortal lifetimes. The extinction of the dinosaurs? Well, let's just say that Lucifer was a tad moody that day.

That day had started out wonderful, but things had denigrated from there. It had all started because of Michael forgetting about their first century anniversary and getting in a duel with Shinigami to decide once and for all who was better looking in pink. Michael tried to avoid thinking about what had happened after that. Not only had he lost the duel, but also Lucifer had just been a bit angry. He had ended up wearing a frilly yellow lace dress that was a few sizes too small and forced to live as a mortal for a day.

Some parts of the stay in the mortal realm were blocked out, but he did remember something about an angry mastodon and mortals chasing him with sharp pointy sticks.

"Michael! Michael! MICHAEL! What the fuck- do you want? I have other things to do. I still have to reinstall those steel doors from Ares last assault and I need to finish messing up the USSR's chances of winning the Gold at Lake Placid," Lucifer yelled.

Michael decided it would probably be best to change his approach on winning Lucifer over. It looked like Lucifer was still angry over him not going to Hell to hide out with him.

"Well, first, I wanted to apologize for leaving you in Hell by yourself. You know I can't go there for several reasons. First, I refuse to be stalked by Eros again, and he's been hiding out there since he stole Zeus' lighting rod. Secondly, I really can't take the heat for that long. I know there's air-conditioning and pools, but I like to be out-doors too much to have been able to stand it there.

Secondly, I wanted to find out your opinion on this. We are all bored, and I know you are too, so I came up with the perfect solution. It'll be a little game played between you and me, but the others will all judge it," Michael put his hand up and stopped Lucifer's interruption before it could begin. "I know you want to rant and rave, but let me continue first. The rules are simple. The game can only be played in the mortal realm, and it can only involve us two and mortals. The others can allow themselves to be reborn to become involved in the game, but they wouldn't be allowed to keep their memories or know whose side they would be playing on. The other rules are that we must stand by what the judges decided and in the event of a tie we allow the judges to chose a task as a tie-breaker." Michael paused to catch his breath. He had watched the way Lucifer had kept looking around the room; as if searching for a weapon, yet towards the end of the speech he had started to look intrigued by the game.

Lucifer finally spoke when Michael paused, "I like the sound of the idea so far but you have yet to tell me what the game really is."

"I can't tell you what the game is yet. I have to talk to Peter, Bliss, and some of the others first to nail down some details. Look, Lucifer, I'll contact you again as soon as I find out what's happening. Just be prepared for some time traveling and some dimension hopping."

Lucifer opened his mouth again to reply when Michael abruptly terminated the connection. He had too many details to see too to have to deal with Lucifer having a hissy fit and doing something strange to him.

**__**

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Reviewers:

le'Ange de Mort: Well, here's the next chapter, just only a little late…

C-Chan2 a.k.a. Neptunesdemon: Here's the next chapter…and how come you are never online???

QueenStrata: You know all about me and typing fast and writing lots. And, I'm glad this is under faves…

Rowenna: You were half correct with each couple…it's Harry and Tom Riddle.

****


End file.
